Myillz (3.5e Deity)
=Myillz= :\'mI-ilz\ Rejik among the Sosha Genia. He appeals with reason to sway the wills of the other Sosha Genia, but they rarely heed His words.]] He has long relied upon His followers to carry out His will. His loyal and dedicated followers target and strike at forces that would unravel the order of the cosmos, forever attempting to maintain justice and order among the planes. He prefers the exemplary weapons of warriors, such as spears and swords. Spyglasses are common among his affluent followers, as to spot approaching enemy forces. Myillz's omnipotence as a Sosha Genia grants him the skill to peer into the souls of all things. It is His insight into others that enables him to judge earnestly. He resides within the Mountain's Core of Nymnelia, a deep stronghold city tasked with the responsibility for many celestial machinations. He is also known as The Soldier, and Brigandine. Avatars He has reason to take form on occasion, usually when conducting meetings with other Sosha Genia. Commonly, He takes the form of His Ephemeral Avatar when conducting business in the Mountain's Core. * True Avatar: He is known to appear as a huge swirling phantom of light with a simple mask in the place of a head. He summons weapons and shields made of his divine essences and marches forward, unerringly and unflinchingly toward his enemies defeat. * Ephemeral Avatars: His ephemeral avatar is often an unusually tall, pale and lithe man with shining white wings and white monk’s clothes. He wields a great sword in His left hand and a tower shield in His right hand. His pale hair waves gently even when there is no breeze. Dogma Myillz teaches that from all things, it is order that holds the greatest power. Order runs the world, often hidden. With order, Myillz can see through the near infinite complexity of existence and view it as it truely is, a complex and organized system bound by laws and causality. For all His strength as a soldier, Myillz is quite learned, and demands that those who look to Him for guidance learn as best they can, as the best lesson learned is the one learned through personal trial. Clergy and Temples Many of Myillz's temples are also schools for training elite soldiers as well as monks. In some regions, parents send their children off to these temples to train and then serve a time of duty in the military before moving out on their own. These temple training institutions are often partly paid for by taxation, the spoils of war, tithes and tolls. In the tradition of order, his clergy have well defined titles. * Elar: Elars are knights that lead battalions of troops against forces of destruction. Additionally, they are responsible in part for martial training of their troops. * Soldan: Soldans are captains that give orders to Elars. * Vick: Vicks are generals who command Soldans and Elars and troops. Vicks promote Elars to Soldans. Heralds of Myillz promote Soldans to Vicks. Though, more commonly, all the Vicks in an army/from a temple will elect a new Vick to join their ranks. * Adar: Adars are elite knights who travel in special companies on missions of high importance. Most temples have a few Adars errant at most times. * Cray: Cray guard Myillz's temples and teach young and promising students. While Elars handle the arts of war, Crays deal with studious endeavors and learning. They teach all the wards of the church to read and write. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Deity